You Will (Not) Survive
by Wulvenbeast
Summary: When Gods and Demons fight, it is the weak who suffer the most. But there are those who refuse to accept their fate, and they'll do whatever they can to survive, even if they have to become demons themselves in the process. "They sent us to hell, but we're going even deeper." His features darkened as a savage smile appeared on his face. "After all, I'm already a demon."


**I've been gone for a really long time, moving, living, and really just getting some stability in my life. Oh, and my computer broke and it took months to get a new one so there wasn't any chance of even being able to send out a message.**

**But I have a surprise for all the readers who stood behind me and kept sending me emails on how great my stories are. Thanks you guys! I have something to give back for all your support!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Evangelion or Halo or Mass effect or anything I make references to and/or include in my story. Do you think this would be fanfiction if I owned any of that?**

* * *

**March 11th, 2523**

**I'm so bored right now.**

**So we've just moved to this place; Tokyo-3's what they call it. I'm pretty pissed about moving here out of the blue, but what can you do? Sometimes life just throws a curveball that ends up hitting you in the face. Can't do anything about it but accept it and move on; so whether or not I'm happy that we left Okinawa, we're here to stay.**

**So far the city is actually pretty nice. The people seem cool, and we're all set up. I'm gonna take one more look around to get a better idea of where everything is, but first I have to write in this stupid thing. I don't really see the point of diaries, if I have problems I can just talk to myself about it, but noooo. My aunt says that isn't healthy for my sanity.**

**SANITY IS OVERRATED!**

**Plus it isn't healthy to live with a maniac who throws knives at me when she gets pissed off, but you didn't hear that from me. If my aunt finds out I just put that in here she'll kick my ass, and running away wouldn't do me any good because I can't stay away forever, she has all the food! Besides someone has to take care of the hag, and I'm the only one that does it for free.**

**So we're weird okay? Don't judge me.**

**Tomorrow's my first day of school here, I hope I can get there on time.**

**Daichi Nakamoto signing out.**

* * *

"Dammit, dammit dammit!" The cry echoed from the strength of the yell, startling dozens of people.

It was a sunny day. Light shining on the city and its inhabitants. The warmth emitted from the suns gaze made for a wonderfully tranquil morning; perfect for some early exercise or taking a nap in the shade. If it hadn't been a school day he would be relaxing in the grass and letting the wind blow over him. Unfortunately the teen sprinting like the apocalypse was following him couldn't have cared less at the moment.

He was going to be late! He _hated _being late to anything; even if it was school. The tranquility of the quiet neighborhood was interrupted by the scuffing of his sneakers against the rough sidewalk as he sprinted towards his destination. His eyes were bright with energy as he hurriedly ran, unlike this morning, when they had been glazed over with tiredness.

At least until he had checked his watch.

He flicked his eyes to his wrist for a brief moment, only heightening his pace as he noticed the time. His shirt clung to his body, latching on with the help of the adhesive known as sweat dripping from his frame.

_'8:27, that gives me only three minutes. I can still make it!' _Spurred on by this revelation, he increased his frenzied sprint through the town. Luckily there weren't too many people outside at this time in the morning so the risk of crashing was minimal.

The sun beat down on him mercilessly, it's cruel assault weathered only by the shade offered by the branches of countless trees and their leaves spread throughout the town. He was grateful for the break from the sun, but couldn't there be more trees?

The boy was about fourteen years old, dressed in a simple dress shirt and dark pants along with a small backpack slung over his back. His favorite combat boots crushed any pebbles encountered during his quest.

He was tall by japanese standards, about 5'9. He had raven black hair that stood atop his head in a semi-shaggy fashion, reminding people of a thorn bush at first glance. A unique factor in the young man's appearance was his his caramel skin and mismatched eyes. One being a simple brown while the other was a forest green. His features made him stick out like a sore thumb as he navigated the streets of Tokyo-3.

The city was quite nice in his opinion, but he had yet to see much of it; having moved in a few days prior. Today was his first day of school, and things were going so very well.

His boots skidded against the pavement as he made a sharp turn, bringing a school into view. Normally he'd be relieved that he had made it before school started, but the image of a figure closing the gate and locking him out ignited his fear.

Heh, the school was freaking huge and they had a gate. Seemed a bit excessive to him, but these rich people will do anything to make themselves feel important. Especially if doing so forces them to spend money the rest of society doesn't have.

What a waste of the taxpayers money.

"HEY! HOLD THE GATE PLEASE!" His lungs burned from the insane pace he forced his body through, but he kept pushing. Everything was starting to flag, breath coming pants as he forced himself to continue.

The man holding the gate smirked at the teen speeding towards him. Luckily for the kid he wasn't a stickler for the rules or else the kid would've been doomed. "You just made it in time. Lucky for you or else you'd be locked out." He said as the boy leaned against the wall in exhaustion.

"Thanks . . . lots . . . old man." The boy panted. He waited until his legs felt less like jelly and more like support to face the man who had helped him. The man was tall, about six foot four if he were to guess. His head was shaved bald, the sun reflecting off of his shiny dome and wrinkles around his brown eyes.

"Old man?" He chuckled at the boy's words. "I don't look that old do I?"

He shrugged. "If the shoe fits," he quipped. Mentally he berated himself. '_Could you try being polite!'_ His consciousness snapped at him. '_He saved your hide and you're being an ass!'_

Wiping the sweat off his brow he let a chuckle escape him._ 'Yeah, maybe that wasn't the best choice of words now that I think about it,' _he responded. He sighed; first day at school and he's already been a jerk without class even starting. Why did things always go wrong for him? Was it because he hadn't even told his aunt goodbye in his mad scramble to be on time?

If so, he would never again fail to leave without giving her a big hug until she couldn't breathe before he left for school.

The man raised an eyebrow at the teen. It wasn't really his problem, but the kid had been booking it so he wouldn't be late, so standing around wasn't getting anything done.

The boy started as the old man snapped his fingers inches away from his retinas. He checked his watch again. '_Shit, 8:29.'_ He snapped his arms to his sides and gave a customary bow to his savior. "Thank you very much sir," he murmured, still facing the ground. Without pause, he rose and jogged towards the building.

The man shrugged. "You're welcome I guess." He returned to his task of locking the gate; bolting it shut with a _click_.

Damn, he felt tired. A yawn escaped from him, and he closed his eyes as he stretched his arms into multiple awkward positions, twisting, pressing, and pulling until he felt any remaining tiredness in his body fade away. Ah, it always felt good to stretch in the morning, his muscles always needed some warming up before he got into intense labor. Unfortunately his body wasn't what is used . . . to . . . be. He scowled as the teens words hit him.

_"Old man."_

A growl escaped him. Damn teenagers always calling him old. He was only fifty-four goddamn it!

Still, as he leisurely walked towards the school he couldn't help but smile. That kid was interesting. He reminded him of his son.

"You're welcome kid."

* * *

The young man sat at his desk, paying minimal attention to the teacher's rambling, far more interested in studying his classmates.

They wasn't much to look at. He propped himself up on his elbows while observing the people around him. The teacher was a geezer, not much hair, but the number of wrinkles sure made up for the lack of follicles. What was it with all the old people? Was he going to look like that someday? He shivered; if there was any mercy in this world he'd keep some hair, he hoped.

Besides that, the only ones who really caught his interest were a brunette with two pigtails, who turned out to be the class rep, and two boys. One had the look of a jock. His dark hair was cut short, and he wore a track jacket over his uniform. He was slouching in his desk with hi The guy had a mean look in his eye, like he was about to pop somebody just for looking at him wrong. Not really the type of person you wanted to mess with, but hey, he could be a big softy under that mug.

The other had brown hair and big goggles-er, glasses. He wore the same uniform as everybody else, but everything about him screamed 'nerd.' The guy was paying rapt attention to the teacher, as if he were giving implicit details on how to acquire a harem. Now wouldn't that just be wonderful? Having a bunch of hot girls fighting over which one of them gets the chance to jump your bones. He snickered quietly at the idea.

So far, class 2-A was turning out to be pretty boring, the only thing he really had going was that he had a window seat. Yup, just listen to the teachers droning or stare out the window at the huge forest. Why had they come to this city?

The irritating presence made itself known on his cheek as he reflected on his situation. He absentmindedly scratched it as the situation cleared up. '_It's because my aunt opened her shop here and wouldn't tell me anything until it was too late.' _It wasn't really a big deal, since he'd lived all of his life in Okinawa living in Japan wouldn't be_ too_ much of a change; but it got on his nerves that his entire life had been uprooted because of a job he hadn't even been aware of until now.

He'd asked her how long she'd been planning this, but the answer had floored him. The fact that she had been in the process of opening a convenience store in Tokyo-3 for the past four years was mind blowing to Daichi. "Quit your whining already," she snapped. Her onyx eyes had gleamed menacingly when her voice got like that: same as always. Or it could have been the light reflecting off of the steak knife in her hand. "We're living here and unless you plan on moving your ass into a house of your own my decision is final, understand?" She glared at her nephew, daring him to argue before resuming her cutting.

And that was the end of it, but he still had his doubts.

They'd spent the entirety of their first week in the city unpacking their things and getting settled into their new home. It wasn't very impressive; just an average apartment above a convenience store in a little city. But it was spacious and most importantly, it was home.

Soon everything was settled and his school had been assigned. He'd gotten his uniform and was all set to go, but he'd forgotten to set his alarm and had payed for it.

Unused to waking up early do to a week of laziness, Daichi had woken up with only thirteen minutes until school started. Because of his mad rush he'd barely been able to choke down a glass of milk and some pop-tarts before gunning it towards his new school.

Right eye twitching, he recalled his introduction.

* * *

_He stood at the doorway, sweat dripping from his face as he heaved for air. "I'm . . . (gasp) here."_

_The teacher adjusted his glasses, unimpressed. "You're barely on time Mr . . ." He glared at his clipboard until he found the information he was looking for. " . . . Nakamoto." He finished sternly. The man gestured to a desk near the back. "Take your seat."_

_Head bowed while rude replies swirled around in his mind, Daichi made his way towards his desk, ignoring the curious stares and whispers of his new classmates. He flopped down onto his seat, dropping his back with a small thunk as he sat._

_"Class I would like to introduce our new student Daichi Nakamoto." Cue everyone's attention immediately drawn to him._

_Said student raised his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you all." He said. He wasn't really sure if he actually felt that way, but making a good first impression was important. If he screwed that up, it might ruin his entire year._

_They were staring at him with rapt attention. It was pretty annoying to tell the truth. There was always this awkward moment when a new student appeared. Everybody already knew each other, and this unknown guy just pops up in the middle of their year. And his unusual appearance always made him an outsider. He knew he looked different from everybody else, but it really wasn't such a big deal when you got to know him. Being excluded and whispered about always managed to piss him off. Still, at least they seemed interested instead of being intimidated by his unusual features. Thank God for that. In elementary school everybody had been terrified of the "weird kid" who looked scary._

_That had been the most annoying school year of his life._

_"Ahem!" Their gazes snapped back to the teacher, who was looking irritated. "Now that you're done trying to x-ray your classmate." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "It's time to begin the lesson. Turn your books to page 139 so we can continue talking about the Ottoman Empire."_

* * *

So far it had been twenty minutes of ghazis fighting other nations and eventually creating an empire from their conquests.

Daichi was all about warriors creating powerful nations, but he was starting to get tired. The sun's rays keeping him warm and the idea of just curling up and drifting away sounded too good.

"And Osman died the most successful ghazi in history."

Yay, the guy accomplished his dreams. Hmmmm. Maybe he should try some dreaming of his own. '_No! Stay awake. Not cool man, so not cool!' _Whoa! His eyes snapped open from their pseudo-slumber. Since when had his consciousness had such a wimpy-ass voice? It usually sounded much more like a puckish rogue or an english gentleman when he heard it. Or was it an Irish brogue?

Daichi cleared the sleep from his eyes as they darted around to find the source of his wake-up call. Not that he really cared, but he'd be damned if he didn't find out what had saved him from embarrassment. That was a quirk of his. If something caught his interest but he didn't investigate it it would bug him all day.

He managed to see the guy with the glasses trying to wake up the jock without being seen, but it was too late.

"Suzuhara!"

The boy, startled out of his nap; jumped, only to fall to the ground clumsily. "Ye- yeah! What is it?" He snapped, rubbing his eyes to clear them. Upon seeing who he was addressing, his skin seemed to turn three shades whiter as he stood hurriedly.

"Detention. After school."

"Bu-but!"

"Is that someone asking for a full week's detentions I hear?"

Realizing he'd lost, the boy plopped into his seat grumpily, muttering about unfair teachers and what oughta happen to them. Nobody seemed very interested in the situation, so it probably happened often, at least if the teacher's smirk or the four-eyes muttering of "told you so" were any indication. Daichi chuckled quietly. It looked like this year wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

The sun had let up a bit after school.

The teen was grateful for this as he made his way home. Nothing against Tokyo-3 but the place was _hot_. It was nice for a bit of respite from the unending heat. He smiled at nothing as he strolled down the sidewalk. He'd come home and had a snack before doing his homework, but there hadn't been anything to do so he'd gone out for a stroll. Along the way he'd found a mixed martial arts gym a few blocks from his house.

Daichi loved martial arts. He had ever since he was a child and he'd seen his aunt in action. His aunt was a black belt in judo, and she had been one of the best judoka in the world, making second place in the national olympics. His dad had taken him to all of her competitions whenever he could. Watching her at those events had been such an amazing experience for Daichi that he had decided to become a martial artist.

Luckily for Daichi, she had had showed him a thing or two about judo before allowing him to begin martial arts.

He'd done taekwondo for years until he turned eleven, but then the dojo had been shut down due to a lack of money. Luckily there was a muy thai gym he discovered, and that was the perfect successor to the kick-heavy style taekwondo implemented. The punches, elbows, and knees were a welcome addition to his arsenal, but it was more than just fighting and training.

Every single moment he was training he felt . . . happy. As though everything that was wrong was just nonexistent, and the only things that existed in this world were him and the pads.

So Daichi had been delighted when he discovered the place. They had muy thai and judo, so he was excited. Immediately talking to the man in charge and getting things arranged so his aunt could pay for it. After his little arrangement was made Daichi had strolled out, feeling quite pleased with himself.

Strangely, he was the only one out right now. Where was everybody else? They city was cluttered with people before, now it was like a ghost town.

"Wait," A bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. There was some kind of shelter drill today! Of course he was the only one still outside. Without thinking, he ran towards the nearest house. "Gotta hide," He pulled on the doors to no avail. They were locked!

His thoughts were jarred as several explosions burst from behind a building several streets away. Daichi whirled towards the cause as the ground rumbled beneath him.

Turning his gaze skyward, he gasped at the sight. Dozens of jets were zooming along the sky, firing at a massive . . . _thing_.

"What the hell is that thing?" The teen gasped in horror. It wasn't just a monster, it was straight out of a _nightmare_.

It was huge. Towering above the buildings that had once seemed so massive. Dark green skin, covered in strange boney protrusions, and a figure that was just barely humanoid. It's waist was incredibly thin, leading to a chest with ribs sticking out of it's torso, curled protectively around an orange orb.

It's shoulders were incredibly bulky, covered in strange plate-like armor and leading into much thinner, almost human hands. The monster was trudging through the city without a clear destination, like it was looking for something but didn't have an exact location.

But the worst part was its face.

It appeared to be wearing a mask of unknown material, with a long nose pointing downward and two eyeholes. It was like those terrible doctors from ancient times that dressed more like murderers than healers. The seemingly empty sockets began to glow with a terrible light, like blood presented before a lantern in some perverse pagan ritual.

He was reminded of an old monster movie he'd seen a couple of years ago. The creature had appeared from the ocean and gone on a rampage. Destroying buildings and killing people like they were ants; the beast slaughtered thousands in its attack until it had been slain by the brave efforts of fighter pilots.

If only that were happening right now.

Daichi could feel his body going numb as those horrible eyes met his own. It was as if the beast were looking right at him, dragging him down into an abyss from which there could be no escape, where he could only die, helpless to change his fate.

_'Calm down.' _The thought broke through the frenzy of panic in his mind. Centering in on that one thought, the teen drew stability from it as he breathed slowly; in and out, in and out. It was just like training, cleansing his mind of all unnecessary thoughts and focusing only on the task at hand.

Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead as the teen's heartbeat relaxed. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Daichi returned his attention to the battle.

The jets were firing everything but the kitchen sink at the abomination, and all their attacks seemed to deflect off of the monster's body, leaving a strange orange glow when they struck.

The monster seemed rather disinterested in the jets, waving it's arms at them like they were flies. It was like a child swiping the flies bugging it on a summer day. The monster was too slow to catch anything, but it kept trying.

"What the hell have I gotten into?"

* * *

"You're late Misato."

"Sorry!"

This was the situation Shinji Ikari found himself in.

He had received a letter from his father titled 'COME' by his father, Gendo. Not that Shinji really considered that bastard his father. It had been ten years since he had seen the man. The time when Gendo had abandoned him to live with a teacher while he was off doing whatever he did.

_'Probably taking over companies and crushing everybody's dreams,'_ Shinji thought bitterly.

So he had arrived with a backpack, and his clothes, plus a card with a beautiful woman on it. When she'd finally showed up there was a giant monster in combat with military jets. She'd come up in a fancy blue sports car and driven him away as thought they _weren't_ in the middle of an invasion by a creature straight out of godzilla.

Oh, and her name was Misato Katsuragi.

By then the army had dropped some kind of bomb called an N2 mine on the creature she called an "angel." They had to be hundreds of miles away from the angel, but the blast radius had still bowled over their car as though it were a tumbleweed in a western movie. She'd shielded him with her body, and that had almost induced a fit of bloody unconsciousness if the teen didn't have some decency.

They'd flipped the car over and eventually found their way underground, leading to the actual Geofront.

Shinji had heard about the place, but seeing it was something else.

The buildings of Tokyo-3 were actually sticking out from the ceiling like they'd been turned upside down. But it was below that was amazing part. A gigantic landmass, filled with green from the trees and the towering mountains. How a place created by humans could be so amazing was something he couldn't wrap his head around.

And the water was_ blue_, the way it had been before the Second Impact. Glowing orange from the light reflected off of the setting sun, the entire Geofront was bathed in the color.

He was led into a mysterious facility called Nerv, a clandestine organization working against the angels to save humanity.

For the teenager this was too much. He had only come to this damn city because he was curious to see what his rat-bastard of a father wanted, but now this? Shinji should have just stayed with Mr. Kanbara back home. He lived a simple life there for sure, but anything was better than helping his dad.

It wasn't some sadistic pleasure in inconveniencing the man he told himself. It was his conscience telling him to go back home and help the old man with his business. The old man ran a noodle shop when he wasn't teaching, and Shinji was his assistant. He loved the job, it gave him something to do and put extra money in his pocket, but more importantly he was giving something back to the man who had taken him in and raised him as his own son. That was more than Gendo had ever done for him.

But what if the angel wasn't stopped? he wondered. It would just continue its path of destruction to wherever it was headed, and if Misato was telling the truth, that would mean the end of the world. He would lose the old man! He shivered in apprehension at the thought of Mr. Kanbara dying. If he was gone Shinji would have nothing left. He would just be another one of his fathers pawns.

Determination raced through him as he made his choice. If he could; he would stop the angel in its tracks.

Doctor Akagi led him into the machine called the Evangelion. It felt strange inside of the creature. Despite all the cold metal his hands were wrapped around and the disturbing silence Shinji only felt calm.

The eva smelled nice. Almost like . . . his mother.

"Eva launch!"

* * *

**Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, my computer broke and finding a new one took forever. I'm not very happy with how long it took for me to get back to writing, but I intend to see this through to the end.**

**I don't really have an estimate for when the new chapter comes out because I'm still planning that one, but I'm going to do my best in every single one, and I hope you enjoy my story. If you don't . . . meh.**

**I really, really, really, really need a beta. Someone who's god at checking for spelling and punctuation errors, and knows what you should add and discard to make your story better would be awesome.**

**PM me if you want to!**

**Wulvenbeast out.**


End file.
